


花见

by lelool



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 乒乓球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelool/pseuds/lelool
Summary: 《旧情》后续BE慎入





	花见

1.  
1952年 台北

信义区东南这套小院是一年前刚买下的，依山傍水，环境宜人，唯独就一点不好——离市区太远。思凡在读女中，得天天蹬着脚踏车跑来回。小少爷也上了小学，他年纪太小，每天由管家老李接送。  
两个孩子天天折腾，惹得林高远不停在马龙耳朵旁边念叨，你倒是会享清福，干脆跟你那些花花草草过日子去得了。

当初买这套小院林高远就有点儿犹豫，最后还是马龙拍的板。不为别的，就为二层洋楼后面那小花园。到台湾以后马长官激流勇退，挂了个闲职，天天赋闲在家伺候满院子的宝贝花草。

他还专门让人在花园里架了个秋千，本来是给两个孩子玩儿的，有一天大清早马龙准备去院子里浇花，无意中发现林高远鬼鬼祟祟地摸进了花园，跟过去一看，却见他坐在秋千上荡得正欢。  
马龙悄悄绕到他背后，冷不丁一推，林高远突然就悠到了半空，吓得他发出一声惊呼。马龙哈哈大笑，惹得林高远一边叫一边骂。  
秋千又在空中荡了几个来回，马龙张开双臂等着林高远自投怀抱。他把满脸通红的林高远接在怀里，笑得眼泪都快出来了，连声说小林老板啊，您今年贵庚？

 

女大十八变，思凡满十六岁才分化，又是个出落得水灵的坤泽——不对，按现在时兴的说法，应该叫omega。不知怎的走漏了风声，马龙那些许久不太联系的同僚开始排着队地打电话来，说什么得了盆兰花之类的名株，恐怕自己养不活，要给他这个“行家”送来。挂了电话，第二天人家果真来大门口掀门铃了，后头还跟着个小年轻，哼哧哼哧地抱着个大花盆。

一个也就罢了，两个三个都接连找上门来，话里话外却句句离不开“您府上的千金”，马龙这才恍然大悟，这哪儿是来送花呀，人这是来说亲来了。

思凡这下脚踏车也不骑了，学校也里都传开了——今天是赵家的公子亲自开车来接，这阵势看来是要带她去兜风；明天又是李家的车子等在校门口，估摸是李太太要请她去府上用晚餐。思凡沉浸在四面八方艳羡的眼神中，似乎很是享受。  
林高远见她飘飘然的样子有点儿担心，便问马龙什么打算。马龙就笑：“他们？哪点配得上我闺女！”

后来有一天，思凡放学早早回了家，把马龙和林高远叫到一块，从书包里抽出一张纸来甩在桌子上。

林高远凑过去一看，是张分化信息登记表，上面工工整整填着思凡分化的时间，性别，血型。  
“怎么了吗？”他问。

“外面都传开了，”思凡不耐烦地冷笑一声。

林高远和马龙莫名其妙。

思凡面无表情地用手指头戳到血型那一栏，看看马龙，又看看林高远，“你是A型，你是O型，”接着她又把手指戳到自己胸口上，一字一顿地说，“我是B型……赵老三那书呆子，非说这不合理。”

“除非，”她板着张小脸，直勾勾盯着林高远，“我不是你们亲生的……”  
林高远缄默不语。  
另一边马龙倒是显得很坦然。他想既然已经到了这个份上，倒不如大大方方承认。

“这么多年，你们俩的戏演得可真棒啊！”

昨天还是公主似的官家小姐，今天就成了彻头彻尾的私生子。于是她立即联想到学校里那些受人白眼，遭人排挤的女孩子。虽然她从来不屑于加入叽叽喳喳翻闲话的行列，她内心却始终对那些说话做事如履薄冰的小女孩多少带些高高在上的鄙夷。  
如今自己倒成了人家的笑柄。被人围着指指点点的画面在脑海中呼之欲出，她心里又羞又恨。

林高远有苦难言，他急于想把这些年的良苦用心和含辛茹苦都一股脑告诉她，反而不知如何说起。最后他支吾了半天，只说，“……可是没关系呀，你不还是我们的女儿吗。”

思凡像是被人一脚踩到了猫尾巴，一下子跳起来，声嘶力竭朝他吼道：“怎么没关系！怎么没关系！啊？你把我生下来，就是为了让我受别人的白眼，遭别人的挤兑吗？！”

“思凡！”马龙皱眉。

谁知这小火炮筒子立刻调转了方向，她对马龙轻蔑地笑了一声，“还有你，要是换做我，当初我可不会让他爬上自己的床！”

啪。  
思凡脸上结结实实挨了一下，立刻起了一片红印子。

林高远嘴唇发抖，浑身僵硬得像一棵迎风挺立的、孱弱的小松树。他抿了抿嘴唇，一手攥拳，伸出另一只手指向大门，“你给我滚，滚！”

马龙吓了一跳，这么些年他从来没见过林高远跟孩子动手，重话都没见他说过几句。  
“高远儿！”他一把将浑身发抖的林高远制在怀里，回头怒视眼前陌生的女孩儿，“你这孩子！怎么跟你爸说话呢！”

这女孩子却是个硬骨头，竟一滴眼泪都没有，捂着脸狠狠地抛下一句：“我滚！你们就当没有我这个女儿，就当我已经死干净了，眼不见心不烦！”说完转身就跑，头也不回地冲出了大门。

林高远撑着马龙的胳膊，一只手死命按住胸口大口喘气，好像那里裂了一个大口子，正往外汩汩地冒着鲜血。“都是你！都是从小太惯着她了……你看看她那个骄纵的样子！你看看她现在是怎么对我们的……”  
马龙一言不发，把他圈在怀里，不停地给他捋后背。

 

 

2.  
思凡当晚一夜未归。第二天林高远急得团团转，先给学校打了电话，学校回话说这孩子今天压根没去上课。又挨个打给几个要好的同学家里，都说没见过她人。

“你说她是去了哪儿呢……一个女孩子，又刚刚分化，身上一分钱都没有你让她在外面怎么活啊……”说着林高远又开始抹眼睛，“唉，你说我打她干嘛呀！”

马龙安慰他说别急，已经跟各处答过到了，一有消息准保马上送来，“咱家闺女你还不知道？精着呢！顶多饿上一两顿，不会有事儿的，放心吧。”

林高远点点头应了两声，谁想都一个礼拜过去了，竟是一点儿消息都没有。

 

有天晚上下大雨，马龙半夜被一个响雷惊醒，迷迷糊糊伸手往旁边一摸，发现半边床空空荡荡的。他踢踏着鞋下楼一看，前厅的大门竟然大敞开着，雨水哗啦啦地灌进来，浇了一地。  
马龙立刻把整座房子都叫醒了出去找。八岁的小念真举着一把伞就要往雨幕里冲，马龙把他拦下来，“你，给我老实回屋呆着去！跟着添什么乱！”

天快亮了，雨势渐小，马龙终于在一家馒头铺子搭的塑料棚下面找到了林高远。

他抱着膝盖坐在台阶上，睡衣浑身是泥，拖鞋也跑丢了一只，整个人里里外外给浇了个透。

马龙向他伸出手，他眼神空洞地望着前面，不动也不看他。马龙只好走过来牵他的手，这才发现他手上和膝盖爬了好几条血口子，混着泥沙。

“高远，咱回家吧。”马龙哽着嗓子，轻抚林高远湿漉漉的发顶。

“我昨晚梦到他了。”林高远轻声说，“梦到他来跟我讨要他的女儿。”

林高远抬头，愣愣地盯着他，“那是他的孩子啊……我怎么能把他的孩子弄丢了呢！”他把头埋进马龙胸口，声音闷闷的，“哥，把女儿还给我吧！把女儿还给我好不好！”

林高远回到家就发起了高烧，烧得直说胡话。一会儿说有人来跟他讨要孩子，一会儿又拉着马龙求他把女儿还给他，一会儿哭一会儿笑，最后给按在床上打了一针才晕晕乎乎睡过去。

管家老李皱着眉把马龙拉到一边，“长官，我看先生这个样子……实在是有点儿吓人啊……要不要请个道士来看看？”

马龙冷笑一声说，什么鬼啊神啊的，他那是心病。  
接着他又叹气，真是作孽啊……难不成真是前世欠这对父女的……

 

林高远好容易才退了烧，眼神也恢复了清亮，但是闹这一场，他的身体也远不如从前了。总是精神不济，时不时发低烧。  
马龙说要带他上医院，林高远死活不肯，说自己就是上次受了风寒没好利索，晚上灌一碗姜汤，发发汗就好了。末了又小声嘀咕一句，万一思凡回来了呢……

 

一晃小半年就过去了。一天下午，林高远正坐在花园的石凳上，看念真在草坪里采蒲公英，老李端了一壶茶来放在石桌上，“先生，喝点儿茶吧。您最近老是咳嗽，就给您跑了点儿润喉的菊花。”

林高远道过谢，刚捧起茶杯放在嘴边，又开始不住地咳嗽，茶水泼了一手。老李赶紧接过茶杯，从怀里掏出一块白帕子递给他。林高远接过帕子捂着嘴咳个不停，末了松开手一瞧，那帕子上赫然躺着一朵鲜红的小梅花。  
老李暗叫不好，赶紧招呼小少爷去叫马龙。

 

马龙正在花园里给山茶树修枝，见念真慌慌张张跑过来便连忙问他怎么了。  
小少爷歪着脑袋，想了想说，爸爸刚刚咳出了一朵小红花。  
等马龙赶到的时候林高远已经从石凳滑到了地上，老李在后边扶着他的肩膀。他手里的白帕子上，胸前的衣襟上，还有地上，都开满了大朵大朵张牙舞爪的红玫瑰。

 

 

3.  
林高远在医院住了几个月，天天咳个不停。  
马龙半辈子从来没求过人，在医院这几个月的功夫，把以前攒下的好话软话都说尽了。一天林高远突然吵着要回家，马龙说不过，就去找医生来劝他。

大夫把手里的病例往桌子上一扣，说：“实话跟您说了吧，与其在这儿挨针扎遭罪……您不如带他回去，想吃什么就给他做点儿什么吧……”

马龙腾地握住了医生的手臂，咬着牙说，“什么意思？只要能救他，钱不是问题……”

医生苦笑，“不是钱不钱的问题，就算是神仙转世，也怕是没法妙手回春了。”

 

马龙终于带林高远回了家，寸步不离地守着他。有时候林高远咳嗽得厉害，整宿整宿难受得睡不着，马龙也整宿不睡陪着他。林高远心里过意不去，马龙就说，以前我睡不着都是你给我唱小曲，现在换我陪你了。

林高远扯出一个凄婉的笑来。自从害了这病，天天咳把嗓子都咳哑了，说话都跟拉风箱似的，更别说唱什么小曲了。

 

转眼又入了春。林高远前一晚又折腾了一宿，染了几条白帕子，天快亮才睡下。再睁眼还不到中午。他觉得浑身轻飘飘的，说不出的轻松，中午还下楼一起吃了午饭。  
午饭过后老李去送念真上学，林高远说想再睡一会儿，于是马龙便扶着他上了楼。

二楼卧室的窗口映着一树盛开的白玉兰。如今满园春色，就剩这一株白玉兰了——由于疏于照料，其他花儿都死的死，枯的枯，全都只剩枯枝败叶了。

见了这副惨状，林高远倒是比马龙还伤心。“唉，你呀！真是可惜了这些花花草草！”

“胡说，我这不是每天都在辛勤耕耘嘛。”马龙眼也不抬，盛了一碗汤塞给林高远，“浇花！”  
林高远咯咯笑了起来，仰头把一碗汤一饮而尽。

 

林高远躺在床上，马龙坐在他身边。阳光披挂在身上，暖融融的。

“我睡一会儿，”林高远说，“你不许走哦。”

好，我不走。马龙答道。

于是林高远就闭上了眼睛。马龙细细端详着他睫毛在眼睑上投下的毛茸茸的阴影。

林高远又睁开了眼。

你不是睡着了嘛。马龙问。

我在检查，检查你是不是偷偷走掉了。林高远笑着说。

于是马龙起身坐到床沿上，把他的上身捞进怀里。我抱着你，抱着你总行了吧。他说。

林高远把头枕在他胸口，双手揽住他的腰。沉默半晌后又调皮地抬起头来，望着马龙的眼睛说，哥，你亲亲我吧。

马龙笑着说好。自从林高远高烧不退开始他就不再跟马龙接吻。后来他一咳嗽又拼命把马龙推到一边，“我这病会过人的”，他捂着胸口说。

 

马龙附身轻轻啄了一下林高远的下唇，随即又附身啄了一下。  
林高远闭着眼强忍笑意。第三次附身马龙终于含住了他的唇，用舌尖轻轻研磨。  
马龙起身之后，林高远还保持着双眼紧闭，嘴唇微张的姿势，像是在回味刚才那一吻。他缓缓睁开眼，抬手覆上马龙的脸颊。从这个角度，他看到马龙双鬓的银发在阳光下几近透明。

跟以前不一样了呢。他望着马龙，甜甜地说。

马龙用脸颊蹭他的手心，问道，嗯？哪里不一样？

真温柔呀。哪儿像以前，扑上来就一顿啃。林高远笑了，一双眸子却像两个小泉眼，不舍与眷恋源源不断地从里面涌出来。

 

你说，做我们这行的，是不是都短命。

胡说。你能长命百岁。不对，你是千年的小妖精，不然怎么能第一眼就夺了我的心呢。马龙握着他的手，笑着说。

林高远将目光移向别处，轻声说，“我昨晚梦到他了。梦到他来接我。”

马龙不做声，偏头去看窗口那满枝的玉兰。花瓣在温热的风里摇摇晃晃，好像随时都会轰地一下落个精光。

林高远的声音轻飘飘的，自顾自地说，“你还记得北平望春园路北的那个牌楼吗。以前散了场子，他就在那牌楼下头等我，带我去喝咖啡，吃西餐。可是梦里我找呀找，怎么都找不见那牌楼，回头一看，却是在我背后。我连忙跑过去，见他一脸委屈，耳朵冻得通红，一个劲地说他好冷好冷。”

一滴泪珠悄悄攀上了林高远的脸颊，又悄无声息地滚落到嘴角边上。他回握马龙的手说，“哥，今年清明，你替我给他烧件外套吧。”

要烧你自己去烧。马龙哼了一声，有我在，谁也别想把你带走。喏，我早就把你给拴好了。  
林高远穿了条七分长的睡裤，左脚腕上环着的一圈银链子，在阳光下亮晶晶。

不听话就得罚。马龙说。

怎么罚？

罚你被我栓一辈子。

林高远从他怀里抬头，哑着嗓子，笑着说，“从北平到重庆，从重庆到南京，又从南京到这台北来，我不是已经被你栓了一辈子吗。”

那就罚你下辈子也得跟着我。

切，不稀罕。

不稀罕？不稀罕也没见你把那链子摘了啊。

林高远像是陷入了回忆，过了半天才说，一开始没想这回事儿，那时候怀着思凡，后来月份大了，自己摘不下，索性就那样了。

说到思凡，林高远又忍不住掉眼泪。他半撑起身子，看着马龙的眼睛说，“思凡这孩子性子执拗，但养了这么多年你也知道，她决不是那种不明事理的孩子。哥，我只求你答应我一件事，只要思凡肯回来，你就还认这个女儿，成吗。”

马龙说，你这说的是什么话，思凡一直都是我女儿。

听了这话，林高远把脸埋进他胸口又开始抽泣，喃喃道，思凡啊，思凡……我的思凡……说着又要开始咳嗽。

马龙赶紧把他抱好，给他擦眼泪，“好了好了，不哭了，睡一会儿吧。”

林高远躺在他怀里说，哥你给我唱一段儿吧。

想听什么？

想听那个！

换一个。

不嘛，就要听那个！林高远像个孩子似的撒起娇来，马龙没脾气，只好清清嗓子开口了。

这才是人生难预料  
不想团圆在今朝  
回首繁华如梦渺  
残生一线付惊涛[1]

林高远也跟着他满意地轻声哼唱起来，左手半握着马龙的手，把玩着他无名指上的戒指。

柳暗花明休啼笑  
善果心花可自豪[2]

唱到这两句，马龙发觉怀里渐渐没声了。林高远的左手突然从他手上滑落，吧嗒砸在他的大腿上。他不敢低头看，抱着他继续唱。

种福得福如此报  
愧我当初赠木桃[3]

最末两句染上了哭腔，调子听起来怪异又滑稽。要是搁在平时，林高远一定会笑他。  
而他现在不再看他，也不再说话，安安静静的，就像睡着了一样。马龙又拾起他的手紧紧握住，不住地吻他的手背。

 

思凡匆匆忙忙跑到卧室门口，就看到这样一幕。

外面起风了，白玉兰花瓣随风飞舞，就像是下雪。虽然生在北方，但记忆中她从来没见过真正的雪，小时候只听林高远讲过下雪的样子。

思凡方才进了前厅发现四下出奇地安静，就跟着直觉上了二楼，推开卧室门就看见马龙抱着林高远的背影。走近了才发现，他的双肩抖动得厉害。

思凡快步绕到床前，起初她以为林高远是睡着了。抬头一看，马龙红着眼睛，脸上竟爬满了蜿蜒的泪痕，泪珠一颗一颗在他下巴上排成一列。马龙看着她，嘴巴抽动了两下，什么话都没说出口。

 

送思凡回来的是许昕。  
他进了前厅不见马龙也不见林高远，正纳闷怎么回事儿，就听见二楼传来年轻女孩儿撕心裂肺的哭叫。

 

 

 

4.  
晚饭的时候，马龙才坐下来好好端详他将近一年未见的女儿。

短发留长了，乱糟糟地披了一头。思凡随林高远，细胳膊细腿，上身套了一件松松垮垮的男士衬衫，宽大的袖子在肋下堆成一堆，下摆扎进腰带里，像兜了个巨大的枕套。

思凡对面的空椅子面前端端正正地摆了一幅碗筷。她垂着头不吭声，咬着唇不敢看马龙，扑簌的眼泪滴满了胸前的桌沿。  
马龙叹了口气，拿起思凡面前的瓷碗给她盛饭，“生死由命，富贵在天，这都是他的命啊……怨不得别人。”

女孩儿猛地抬头，整张脸上都布满了泪水，眼睑下的皮肤甚至被眼泪浸泡得干涩发疼。  
“爸爸，您肯原谅我了吗……”

马龙看着这张小脸差点儿又红了眼眶。他从未发觉原来这孩子跟林高远如此相像——从眉眼，到神情，都宛若一个模子里刻出来的。他把盛好的米饭放到她面前，硬生生挤出一个笑来。  
“吃饭吧。”

 

 

结果没过几天，父女二人又红了脸。

马龙把筷子往桌子上一摔，阴着脸说，“不行！这事儿我不同意！”

思凡也不甘示弱，“人家对我有情有义，我总不能无情无义，翻脸不认人吧！”

马龙笑了，“小孩子家家的，懂什么情什么爱啊？”

“当初我倒在路边不省人事，要不是他，您女儿现在还不知道怎么样了呢……”

马龙脸色更难看了，“你说他对你做什么了？”

思凡一下子红了脸，“不是……您想到哪儿去了！”她卷起雪纺衬衫的泡泡袖，露出小臂上整整齐齐排列着的一串针眼，“他给我打了抑制剂。”

 

 

思凡当初是在基隆被抓的。罪名是非法倒卖抑制剂。

进了审讯室连哄带吓，她铁着一张脸，硬是一句话都不说。直到见了许昕，才吐出三个字来。  
“许叔叔。”

到台湾之后，本来在民航局给许昕留了个编制，他却说年纪大了，一听发动机嗡嗡的声音就头疼，不如安安生生在警察局坐班。

许昕一见她这幅视死如归的表情就乐了，“我们大小姐真是出息了，小小年纪就离家出走，现在还做起黑市生意了？”

思凡也不慌，板着脸回敬他一句“抓人得人赃并获！你们没证据。”

许昕哈哈大笑，说那你现在可以走了。

谁知这丫头不领情，立马站起来问道，“阿东呢？你们也得把他放了！”

跟她一起被抓的还有一个男孩子，叫阿东。前一天被抓来的时候，整个人都被按到了地上，还死命抱住其中一个警察的小腿，嘴里不停地大喊“思凡快跑”。

许昕凑过去悄悄问她，“跟叔叔说实话，你跟那小子到底什么关系？”

思凡骗过头去哼了一声，咬了咬牙，仰着小脸说，“他是我男朋友！”

“这就对啦！”许昕大手一拍，“这小子就一句话——全是我干的，跟思凡没关系。那认罪态度叫一个积极啊……”

“这个傻瓜！”思凡急得直跺脚，说话都染上了哭腔，“你们……你们知道他是为什么吗……一个空军遗孤，每月就靠那点儿救济金，你叫他怎么供得起病重的老娘！不偷不抢，他不去倒卖抑制剂，你们叫他怎么活啊……”

许昕一见她哭，赶紧说，“别别别，别哭啊，你俩都放！都放！”

“真的？”

“这不你说的吗，没有证据！”许昕两手一摊。

思凡抹了把脸，站起来就想溜。许昕拦住她，神色凝重，“孩子，你还是回家去吧……”  
她犹豫了一下，脸上又挂出一幅无所谓的表情，”那个家，有什么好回的？“说完推开他就要往外走。

许昕使了个眼色，立刻不知道从哪儿钻出来两个五大三粗的汉子，像拎小鸡一样把她拎起来塞进了车里。  
车子在她的尖叫声中启动了。许昕从副驾驶的位子上回过头，看着她说，“赶紧回去看看吧，你爸的情况……不太好。”

 

 

 

5.  
1960年 台北

 

许昕撂下手里的空酒杯，拾起筷子搛了一粒花生米送进嘴里，对马龙说，“师兄啊，最近外面传的话儿，您老这到底是听说了还是没听说啊？”

话音刚落，思凡正好端着温好的酒从厨房里出来，腰间系着条牛仔布的围裙，两只袖子上各套了一只袖套。她捧起许昕面前的杯子给他满上，嗔笑着说，“许叔叔，这王家的烧鸡，都堵不上您的嘴啦？”

马龙冲她皱眉，“你这孩子，又没大没小的……”

许昕也不生气，摆了摆手说，“没事儿没事儿，孩子这是不跟我见外。”说完他的目光又追着思凡的背影进了厨房，“哎，我们十指不沾阳春水的大小姐，不对，现在应该叫大学生了，怎么现在倒围着灶台转起来了？”

说话间思凡又端了两盘热菜上桌，“李叔年纪大了，我爸身边总得有个人吧。念真那臭小子念个书还非得跑到美国，一年半载的见不上一面，不靠我靠谁呀？”说着她又转向马龙，“爸爸，外面那些风言风语的……别理他们……今早我刚看了一眼，外面的玫瑰已经开了一两朵，等开全了，肯定比去年还要好看……”

马龙后来把院子里枯死的，还有半死不活的花草全给拔了，重新给整个园子都种上了白玫瑰，起名叫“玫园”。这名字一叫，外面就开始有些闲人传开了，说马长官是老糊涂了，这“玫”谐音“没”，不吉利。刚才许昕想说的就是这事儿。

 

这话传到马龙耳朵里，他也不生气，反而哈哈大笑。

“这不说得挺对吗！我这辈子到了这般田地，不图别的，就求个团圆美满，可惜呀高远儿他就是不肯遂了我的愿啊，不正正好是‘没圆’吗……一晃都八年了，你说多快！”

“爸爸！您这不是还有我呢嘛……以后外面那些话，您以后可少听几句吧！”  
思凡正从一只汤锅里盛汤，海岛上一年四季刮海风，这宅子又依山傍水的湿气重，马龙不知道从什么时候开始越来越受不了阴天的冷雨。思凡就寻了个食谱，天天给他煲汤，站在边上督促着他喝完，说是能祛湿。

“阿东去年在松山机场谋了份差事，再过一段儿我俩合计着在市里买套公寓，等以后有了孩子也方便，到时候也把您接过来……”

“哎哎哎，”马龙一挑眉，打断她说，“你俩的事儿，我可还没点头呢！”

“爸爸！”

“行啦师兄，”许昕在一边添油加醋，“天要下雨，娘要嫁人，女大不中留哇！你要是真看不上那小子，当初干嘛自掏腰包供他上学啊，又花钱又费力的……”

马龙没搭理他，端起面前的热乎乎的汤碗开始小口啜饮。

 

那个叫阿东的男孩子之前倒是来过家里一次。一说是混过黑市的，马龙想着怎么样也得是个膀大腰圆，凶神恶煞的主儿，可见了面一看，却是个白白净净的书生。相貌平平，家世平平，又是个中庸，反正怎么看怎么普通。

那些名流大官，前些年来提亲的，说媒的，都快把家里的门槛踏平了，这个扔进人堆里毫不起眼的男孩子，怎么就入了思凡的眼呢。

那天饭吃到一半，思凡就找了个由头把阿东叫了出去。等了半天不回来，马龙踱到窗边一瞧，原来两个人在花园边上拉小手呢，正正好站在窗户底下。马龙不动声色，悄悄听他俩对话。

“哎呀！你呀你！平时那股子机灵劲儿都哪儿去了？不就问你两句话嘛，怎么还结巴上了！？”

可怜那男孩儿挂了一脑门汗珠子，“可是你爸真的太吓人了啊！他咳嗽一声，我都一身汗……”

“那不都是因为……因为你俩不熟嘛。其实我爸这人还是很好哄的，给他撒个娇就行啦，容易得很！”

“啊？我？跟你爸撒娇？”

“嗨呀，等会儿你看我的！”思凡伸手去揩阿东头上的汗珠，顺带拍了两下他的头顶。

马龙看不下去了，清了清嗓子说，“我真有这么好骗？”

思凡抬头看见马龙站在窗户后面双手抱胸，一下子羞红了脸，“爸爸！您怎么还带听墙根的！”

阿东也一下子六神无主，望着马龙也脱口而出一句“爸爸”，又立刻手忙脚乱地捂了嘴。

“嘿！你个呆子……”思凡红着脸，捶了他胸口一拳。

马龙也扑哧一声乐开了怀，招呼他们回来吃饭，“还愣着干嘛，再不吃菜都要凉啦！”

 

 

6.  
思凡婚礼头一天，刘诗雯亲自送来一只盒子，说是给思凡的嫁妆。  
“枣姨费心了！”思凡接过盒子打开一看，里面躺着一支翠玉钗子。  
现在用这玩意儿的可不多啦。她满脸新奇，抬头刚想问，却见刘诗雯正拿帕子揩眼角。  
她握着思凡的手说，这钗子是你爸当年在重庆唱韩玉娘的时候用过的，如今交给了你，我倒感觉像是物归原主似的安了心。

思凡捧着盒子，站在二楼的窗口目送刘公馆的车子走远。窗口那株白玉兰又开了花，风一吹，吹干了她腮边的泪珠，吹得花瓣纷纷飘落，又叫她无端想起下雪的景象。

 

后来阿东提过好几次想把马龙接到市里去住，马龙却说什么也不肯。最后思凡叹气道，算了吧，爸爸是舍不得他那些玫瑰。

近几年园子里的玫瑰开得越来越好，争鲜斗艳的。除了白玫瑰，马龙后来又辟了块地方种上了红玫瑰。每年一到花期，马龙就忍不住猜测今年是红玫瑰先开，还是白玫瑰先开。说来也怪，他竟没一次猜中的——因为每一年红白玫瑰都掐着点儿似的，在同一个晚上一齐吐蕊。

园子里那架秋千倒是还在。不过年久失修，架子缺了一个角，歪歪斜斜地立在那里。马龙觉得不太美观，拆掉又可惜，于是打算重新找人修整一番。

 

这天晚上睡到半夜，马龙悠悠转醒，见庭院里月光朗照，暗影幽浮。他披上衣服信步来到园子里，忽然却听得夜风送来的花香中夹杂着阵阵笑语，走近一看，影影绰绰瞧见两个黑影，正在花丛中嬉笑打闹。

马龙立刻怒不可遏。好嘛！小小年纪好大的胆子，幽会竟然还会到他园子里来了。  
正欲迈上前去怒斥二人，他定睛一看，那个依偎在秋千上的身影，那身段，那姿态，分明就是……分明就是他啊！  
他想上前看个究竟，又怕惊动了那幻影，怔怔地制住了步子，远远地看着。

另一个黑影跳进花丛里撇了几只花，献宝似的捧到另一位面前。

那位正在秋千上荡得起劲，说道：我才不要你偷采来的花呢！

另一个黑影不依不饶，向秋千逼近一步说：没错！我就是采花贼，采的就是你这朵花！  
再然后，两个黑影就嬉笑着揉成了一团。

 

等马龙再回过神来，发现自己正躺在卧室的床上。拉开窗帘，天色已经大亮。他忽然想起昨晚的那个梦，急忙从楼上窗户向花园里望去。

只见那架秋千不知道什么时候已经被人修好了，正在晨风里微微摆动，就好像刚有人从上面下来似的。

 

 

END

 

注释  
[1] [2] [3]出自《锁麟囊》


End file.
